Crestfallen (A Pipercy Fanfiction, NO LONGER BEING UPDATED)
by ChildishNicaPJO
Summary: (DISCONTINUED.) Piper and Percy were off on different sides of the camp, both looking for the ones they loved the most. They come across each other and find that both their lovers decided to become a hidden item. Both crushed by the fact they gave them all their love, and to just be back-stabbed in the end. Deciding to run away, they get a chance to start over as immortals.
1. Starting Fresh

**PIPERS POV**

I was at the pegasus stables when I decided to look for Jason, I haven't seen him in a while. I take the last bit of equipment of the pegasus' and head out. I see Katie daughter of Demeter and decide to ask her. "Hey, Katie!" I said walking up to her. "Hey Piper, what can I help you with?" she asked with a smile. "Do you know where Jason is?" I asked. "Nope, haven't seen him since breakfast." she replied, frowning. "Oh okay." I began walking again. I asked about 10 other people.

I was around the lake area, I walked near the shore in search of Jason, when I bumped into somebody. "Oops! Sorry!" I apologized not looking up. "It's fine- Oh hey Piper!" he chirped. "Have you seen Jason?" I looked up and asked about the 11th time in a row. "Nope, I haven't seen Annabeth either for a matter of fact." admitted Percy. "Want to look for them together?" I told Percy with a smile. "Sure" he said, giving back a smile.

We were in the North woods when we heard noises, moaning to be exact.

"What the fuck?" asked Percy in a low tone. "I do not even know." I whispered back. We edged closer to the noise. I stared dumbfounded and heart broken at to where the noise was being made by. It was Annabeth, a moaning mess due to Jason shoving his tongue down her throat. Me and Percy stood frozen. _Crack!_ the noise of the breaking branch was loud enough for the pair to hear, which made them look our direction and notice us. "Oh my gods!" Annabeth began "We could explain!" pleaded Jason. I ran, with Percy on my heel. I jumped into the lake, with Percy. Once we were at the bottom I began to sob.

"Sh.." Percy croaked with sadness "It wasn't meant to be then." He said hugging me tightly. I could tell he was trying to hold it together, after all he did give up many things for her.. After a few minutes of sobbing Percy shot us back up to the shore. Hermes, the god of messengers popped up next to us. "Come with me" he said and teleported us to Olympus.

Once I got there my mother, Aphrodite, came running to me in human size of course and hugged me. "Oh my darling!" she exclaimed hugging me tightly. "Hi mom." I replied sheepishly. "We have ajourned you two here for a reason." boomed Zeus as Hermes and Aphrodite sat back down on their thrones. "We have given you guys a chance to become immortals gods, and stay on Olympus." Me and Percy stood there dumbfounded to the whole situation. "W-what?" I asked. "You have a choice, you could become immortals, or stay as demigods in sorrow." he said sheepishly. We both looked at eachother and nodded. "We accept your offer." we said in unision. "I here by pronounce, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, as goddess of Broken Hearts, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, as god of fresh water!" loudly said Zeus as me and Percy shimmered in gold. "Wow.." said Percy looking at me. I looked over to him and he looked... hot, to put it at the very least. He was much more muscular and had much sharper details to his face. I looked down at myself, I was completely beauti-fied, if that was even a word. I had a much smaller waist, and bigger breasts and butt. I had a sleeky white dress and long dark caramel hair. I looked into the mirror and my face was the same, just sharper details and minimal make up. "We have given you a house, you have recieved permission to head there." Hera said with a smile. Percy and I walked to our house. It was mint green and had gorgeous flowers hanging from the windows. I headed inside.

 _I finally had a new start._


	2. Better Choices?

_It had been 5 years since Piper and Percy became gods. Everyday they remember what drove them to become what they were. Clinging to eachother for support. But one day, a big request leads them both to re-think what they should be really doing._

 **PERCY'S POV**

"Hey Pipes" I winked as I plopped down on the couch next to her. "Hey Perce." she bubbled with a smile. I edged closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "So.." I said seductively. She leaned in, and I bolted up in cold sweat.

 _Just a dream._

I kept trying to remind myself, it was just a dream. Will it always be a dream? I ask myself.

I get up and head to the living room and lay down on the large couch with a large blanket. I turn on the TV and watch it for a good 15 minutes until Piper came out her bedroom, I looked at her face, it was planted with tears. "P-Percy" she choked out. "Yeah?" I reassured her "I'm here for you." I spread my arms open and she walked over and layed into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her neck and tug the blanket higher so we wouldn't be cold. She looked up at me with broken eyes, and rested her head on my chest. Her breathing became steady and was no longer choppy and undetermined. "Goodnight Pipes, I love you." I whispered as my eyes closed, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

 ***TIME SKIPS BECAUSE I KNOW IT'S PAINFUL.***

I woke up to see that Piper wasn't on the couch with me, I walked up and looked at the fridge to see a note attached to it,

 _Hey Perce,_

 _Head to the thrown room_

 _They asked to meet with us to tell us something._

 _-xoxo,_

 _Pipes_

I freshened up, got dressed and headed to the thrown room to find Piper and the gods looking at me with sympathy. "So what did I need to be told?" I asked, my eyes darting everywhere on the room, until they landed on Piper. "Percy.." Piper began with a soft, soothing voice. "We are being sent back to Camp Half-Blood to become the new leaders, Chiron and Mr.D retired.." she was now walking towards me. "Oh okay." I whispered looking down. We headed back to our house, completely silent... Well, until we got inside that is.

"How dare you accept that request!" I screamed at Piper. "I-I know it seems bad! But Percy we need to move on!" she screeched back. "You think that's only your choice?! Do you know how bad it was for me to try to forget that girl? I went through tartarus and back." I barked, my voice beginning to soften. "I'm sorry, but it's good for both of us, trust me." She walked into her bedroom "We have until tomorrow to pack! So start packing!" Piper yelled from her room. "Fine!" I yelled back, walking into my room, beginning to pack.

 ***NEXT DAY!***

"I'm ready!" I yelled out my room. "Okay." replied Piper. I grabbed my suitcase, which was small since it was magical. Me and Piper headed to the thrown room where they would teleport us to our destination. "We are ready." both me and Piper spoke. "Okay, we wish you the best, our heroes." spoke Aphrodite and Hera, both with smiles. Suddenly there was a huge flash, and we were on top of the hill, we dreaded the most, the hill we never wanted to see again.

"Welcome to Camp-Half Blood!" chirped a girl who had long caramel hair, peach skin, and almond eyes. She looked up, her eyes widened in complete fear. "Wh-What?! Oh my gods!" she screeched running towards what seemed the Hephaestus cabin. "Oh gods.." Piper said shaking her head. "That was probably... Calypso." I said in a low voice.

 _This is going to be great, I thought._

 **A/N: Sorry for such a slow update... I deleted all my files on accident so I thought I lost this and I kind of gave up, until I found it. Hope you enjoy! I'll update probably next week.**


	3. Facing the Problem(s)

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **PERCY'S POV**

We had packed in all of our things, which resulted in me and Piper knocked out on the couch. "That, was" Piper stopped to breathe in, "Harder then I thought, well it's 7pm, we should start getting ready for dinner." she got up. "Fine." I huffed.

It was then 7:55 pm when We were both ready to head to the pavilion. We both decided to keep strong and head to the pavilion where we would have to explain ourselves.

 ***TIME SKIP***

There we stood, being looked at with many wide eyes as we walked to the middle of the room to explain.

"Hello demigods, as may some of you remember or from the stories, I am Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Broken Hearts and here by me is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of Fresh Water are here due to the fact Sir Dionysus and Chiron have decided to retire from dealing with you heroes." spoke Piper, proudly.

We walked to our table and began eating, everyone in silence, when it was over everyone left expect,

A boy with many curls in his hair and grease all over him, Leo. "You guys returned, finally!" He yelled "You know how much shit I have been through because you guys ran away? You guys are so selfish."

"Now may I ask," I spoke up "Do you know the exact reason why we left? Also says the guy who picked a girl over his mourning best friends."

He blushed and rolled his eyes."Jason and Annabeth said you guys left because you guys thought you were better then us!" both me and Piper cringed from the names and from the horrible lie.

"Now, Leo. Do you know what my fatal flaw is? Loyalty, Why in the Hades would I abandon you guys?" I yelled at him.

Leo looked down. "Wow, I forgot about that."

Piper brought him in a big hug. "I missed you, Repair boy." (Bold is Piper now, Normal is Leo.)

"Missed you too, Pipes."

 **"So what's happened since we were gone?"**

"Annabeth and Jason are getting married, never stopped bragging, they live in NYC, they are coming tomorrow to visit."

 **"Oh..."** (back to normal)

"So they are coming back?" I said louder then I should've, "They are just visiting." reassured Leo. "Okay."

The next thing I saw was a dark girl, golden eyes and crazy hair tackle me into bear hug with a buff asian guy running behind her. "Ooof." I cringed as I hit the ground. "Percy! Your back!" yelled Hazel, happily. "Yes." I laughed "I am."

Hazel then broke into tears. "I never believed one thing! I knew you would be back." she hugged me tightly. "Hey Percy." Frank said looking like he might cry too. I got up, Hazel still hugging me. "Come on, big guy." I spread my arms, he hugged me.

Then came stomping in a furious, Nico di Angelo. "JACKSON!" He yelled shoving me "How dare you leave!" I hugged him, which he soon tensed at but settled down. "Great to have you back though." he pat my back. "Same here." I smiled, finally feeling happy.

 ***THE NEXT DAY***

It was now morning and it was also the day _Annabitch_ and _Jasshole_ came to camp. Me and Piper decided to dress our sexiest which was a camp shirt and khaki shorts, and for piper a cropped camp shirt with shorts that were A LOT shorter then mines. When we walked up to the top of the hill, whilst we were all the boys were checking her out. I glared at them, each of them backing off. I took a good look at Piper, her hair was a high ponytail that framed her face. _So gorgeous_.. I dreamed of thinking of Piper until we got there. On the hill, there standing in all their disgusting glory were Jasshole Grace and Annabitch Chase, getting hugged by Hazel and Leo. Me and Piper stood there looking them up and down, in pure disgust. Frank cleared his throat since he was right next to us.

"Oh he- Oh uh.." stammered Annabeth looking around. "Hello, so nice to meet you!" bubbled Piper, with fake enthusiasm.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, enjoy your stay." I grabbed Piper's hand and sassed off to the Big House.

 ***BACK IN THE BIG HOUSE***

Once we were inside, a tsunami began. Piper broke down right in my arms. "Shhh, it's okay." I began tears streaming down my face, holding a shaking Piper "It'll be fine." I kissed her forehead. "Did you see how fucking happy he is?! How innocent she acted?! Percy!" she wailed with a painful face. She was shaking horribly now. "Please, Piper, it's okay." I picked her up and laid her down on her bed. "Sleep." I smiled and tucked her in.

I went off to my bedroom and fell fast asleep. I woke up to Piper standing next to my bed, in only a t-shirt and underwear. "P-Percy, I can't sleep." she choked out through sobs. I opened the blanket and let her crawl in. I put my arm around her waist. She buried her face in the crook of my neck, her hot breathe leaving my skin with chills.

"Night, Gorgeous."

"Night, Kelpy."


	4. Sassy Piper

**PIPER'S POV**

I woke up with a painful headache. Looking off to my side was Percy, still snoring away.

"Wake up!" I shook him rapidly.

He woke up with a jerk. "What was that for?" he whined falling back down onto the pillow.

"It's almost time for Dinner." I smiled. "Fineee." he pouted dragging himself out of bed.

"Why are you suddenly easier to get out of bed?" I questioned. "Because I want to see your beautiful face a bit longer." he winked, earning a huff from me.

"Anyways, so what are we gonna do about.. ya know?" he looked down, possibly regretting the question. "I don't know, whatever." I fled the room trying to get ready.

 ***WHEN THEY ARE DONE GETTING READY***

We both ran to the pavilion, not wanting to be late. Standing in the middle giving a speech were the two people we hated the most at the moment.

"Thanks for all the support for are mar-" stopped Annabeth looking at Percy and I. "Why are you giving a speech about your upcoming wedding?" I asked horribly confused, "You guys fucking wish you were OTP." I sassed at her. "It's true! Frazel is our OTP at the moment!" yelled Mitchell from the Aphrodite table, he was now the cabin counselor. Mitchell's remark made Hazel and Frank blush horribly. Annabeth and Jason stood there, embarrassed. "Instead of continuing to embarrass yourselves how about just sit down and eat?" I offered, feeling bad at their shocked expressions. "Piper, I don't know what's your deal." Annabeth glared at me, recovering from her embarrassed posture. "Lots of things are my deal, but you don't see me walking around looking for attention might wanna close your legs, slut. You smell like the sewer." I hissed at her with venom, pinching my nose. She looked taken aback as she walked to her table with a sad Jason , _disgusting_. I sat down with Percy at a different table. "Wow Pipes I didn't know you could get so sassy." he looked surprised. "I didn't know either." I laughed continuing to eat.

Once Dinner was over, everyone went to the campfire. I decided to give a speech with Percy.

"For everyone here, I would like to say something. For the past five years me and Percy were on Olympus. All things said about us are lies. The _people_ responsible for the lies are irrelevant, excuse my language, assholes." I smiled with fake sympathy. "I hope you enjoy camp for this summer. This Friday we will have a dance." I looked over at the were the Aphrodite cabin was sitting, a smile plastered over every one of their faces. Percy cleared his throat. "Also IDFWU gonna be the main song, throwing shade wassup." He made the 'peace' sign and walked off with me, leaving behind a bunch of scream laughing demigods.


	5. Party Time

**WARNING: This chapter holds lots of foul language and is kind-of smut filled. It Also has some of my made up characters.**

 **PERCY'S POV (DAY OF THE PARTY C:)**

Me and Piper have decided to make this a roman and greek camp, Reyna also agreed. The Romans were also joining in the party.

The camps new name was 'κατασκήνωση Ολυμπίου' which meant 'Camp Demi-god'

I looked out the window of the Big House and saw that children of Aphrodite and Venus were running and giggling all over the camp dresses, makeup, etc. in their hands.

"So, do Frank and I get partial control of the camp?" asked Reyna, an eyebrow raised. "Ofcourse." smiled Piper, hugging Reyna. At first Reyna was surprised but she slowly began to hug back. "This party is gonna be sick!" me and Frank high-fived whilst Piper and Reyna rolled their eyes mumbling "Boys."

Suddenly Kylee daughter of Hermes barged through the door with Remie daughter of Apollo, who was her best friend.. they were always together of course causing trouble and were pains in the ass which was why we knew them so well.

Screeching at the top of her lungs was Kylee, her dark red hair longer then ever against her dark tan complexion. Remie had short choppy blonde hair kinda like how Piper had it, except Remie had freckles all over her nose area and she was a bit more pale then Kylee. Two hot-headed people still seemed to be best of friends.

"Shut the f-" tried yelling Reyna but was cut off by Piper "What's the issue Kylee?" asked Piper. Kylee flung her arms.

"Fucking Hannah from Remie's cabin is being a bitch and I want to cut her face off! Also my dress is poppin!" she continued getting a weird look from both Reyna, Frank and Piper "Also Jamie from Morpheus cabin is such a hottie like- oh uh.." she blushed noticing what she said.

Piper laughed, ruffling her hair. "Come on, I'll help you girls out." Piper walked out with Kylee and Remie.

"That was... interesting." remarked Frank, with a small grin. "Yeah, they're pains in the ass, but once you get to know them they are pretty nice." I smiled.

"Me and Frank are going to check on the romans, we'll be back soon." said Reyna walking out the door Frank trailing behind her.

I sat down on the couch beginning to watch TV because Leo invented all these new demigod electronics we could use.

A couple minutes later the person I dreaded to see alone,

 _Annabitch_.

She walked in casually, I looked up at her, glaring. "May I help you?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Fucking bullshit Annabeth Chase or may I say soon to be Annabeth Grace?"

"Per-"

"Shut the fuck up, I gave it up everything for you, ungrateful slut. If you wanted him you should've just told me. Not cheat on me.

I hope you choke on a dick to be honest that's what you already do."

She turned red, I was already standing fuming with anger.

"Get the fuck out camp. If you're gonna keep being a hoe, then leave because I don't need any other campers trailing behind your flat ass."

"Percy ple-"

"Stop begging, you did this to yourself.." I looked away, feeling bad at the tears forming in her eyes.

"I still love you!" she shouted. My eyes widened as the door crashed down at that second, laying on the door was Piper.. "Uh _whoops_." she muttered. "Annabeth you should just leave." I whispered. She got up, running out in tears. I clicked my fingers, fixing the door. "Anyways.." Piper said looking down, continuing. "Sorry for eaves dropping." she hurried up the stairs, dabbing her eyes. _Did Piper like me...?_ I grabbed her arm, twirling her around to face me. "Piper?" I looked into her eyes, tears were there. I hugged her, tightly. I then whispered in her ear. "I know you like me, and I like you too." she blushed hard beginning to un-tense from my hug. "Perceee." she whined. "Yes?" I asked, smiling. "Why didn't you go to Annabeth? You clearly still have feelings for her.." she mumbled. "Somethings are just not meant to be." I sighed.

 ***THE PARTAY***

The music was booming all over camp, the party was being held in a clear field on camp grounds. A huge stage with big speakers and dj set.

Music was making the ground shake, demigods cheering and dancing. Annabeth and Jason nowhere to be seen.

2 ON by Tinashe was now playing. Kylee and Remie were dancing while a boy with dark blue hair and tan skin was looking at them, probably only Kylee.

Justine from Hebe cabin was dancing with Joe from Ares cabin, Camille from Venus with Fred from Mars and many other pairs.

Reyna was kissing Gwen... _wait what?!_ Someone must've spiked the drink because Reyna would never kiss anyone, let alone infront of other people. I walked over to the punch and drank, feeling a bit tipsy after, nope, perfectly normal. I continued to drink, How deep is your love by Calvin Harris began playing, about mid song I saw Nico _grinding_ on Will. Malcolm and Mitchell were going crazy on eachother, making out and ass grabbing was enough for me to look away.

I walked over to Piper. "Hey hottie." I winked grabbing her ass. "Percy!" she hissed blushing hard. "What babe?" I edged closer to her face. "Percy your breathe reaks of alcohol!" she yelled. I smashed my lips against hers. We were making out for about 10 minutes when someone tapped my back from behind. It was a flushed Nico, his lips swollen. "Uh, Perce, after you're done snogging Piper, some demigods are playing truth or dare in the barn house if you wanna join." he smiled walking away to Will.

 **A/N: So I decided to update early! Also I don't really know how to write smut, it's not really my thing but it's alright,**

 **Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update during the first week of September, I'm going to Canada so idk. But stay tuned! :)**

 **xoxo**


	6. PLEASE READ

**Hey Guys! It's Nica! :)**

 **I have a REALLY important message.**

 **So, I've been having really horrible writers block.**

 **I can't think of anything so I'm going to be not be writing for a while.**

 **Please PM me ideas! It'll really help!**

 **Thanks! :) Love you guys.**

 **xoxo**


	7. ( SORRY!

**Hey guys, I regret to inform you that I may be stopping this fanfic.**

 **I really hate the way I wrote it, and I'm going to be honest it was pretty much a copy of another fanfic on wattpad.**

 **I will re-write a whole new one that'll be my own idea. Please stay tuned to when It'll be up, love you guys!**

 **GONNA KEEP THIS STORY UP FOR A FEW MORE DAYS!**


End file.
